Piercing eyes
by Mystical Mole
Summary: we start to see some sexual tension between the two... hmm what will happen?
1. Beckonings

Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfoy. I fucked him a couple of times, we have an intimite relationship. Psshaa! I wish  
  
Attention Student! This year on our Halloween feast, we request that everyone dress up as someone. Robes will not be required. No sexual refrences, and no costumes suggesting violence will be allowed. We trust your judgement. Have fun! Professor Mcgonagall Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione stared at the sign. Dress up? This was turning into a muggle school. Yet she had always wanted to dress up as someone for Hogwarts. The question was, who? She had some thoughts in mind, but she couldn't decide.  
  
"Herm! Come on, there won't be any food left!" Ron pushed her along with the rest of the crowd into the great hall. Ron, always thinking with his stomach. Hermione loved Ron to death, but sometimes she wished he would just leave her alone. Ever since fifth year, Ron had been stalking Hermione everywhere she went. Hermione confronted him once to tell him that they were just friends. Ron never got the message.  
  
"So Ginny, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know. maybe a clown." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione laughed at the thought of her best friend being a clown. She began eating the delicious food. The Gryffindor table was in deep discussion over what they were going to dress up as. Hermione suddenly had that feeling that someone was watching her from behind. She turned around slowly. Malfoy? Why was he staring at her?! He had his usual smirk on his face. She locked eyes with him for a minute or so, and felt herself turning pink. Draco had changed a lot over the past years. His slicked back hair was now loose and tangly, and it was no longer as white as snow. It had brown highlights, and was very sexy. His silvery eyes matched perfectly with his face. Most girls considered him to be the hottest catch in the school.  
  
All of a sudden, Draco raised his hand in a beckoning motion. He wanted her to come over to the Slytherin table. Hermione's mouth fell a mile to the ground. She turned bright red and quickly left her table. She walked out of the Great Hall in great puzzlement. Why would Draco want to talk to me?!  
  
*******  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up quite early. She took a shower and got dressed quickly, putting her robe on top of a brand new pair of Mudd Jeans, and a black tank top. Her hair, once a fuzzball, was now perfectly straight, with blond highlights. She hadn't done anything to it, she just woke up one morning to find herself looking gorgeous. She loved her hair now, especially when it was wet. She left it wet and in loose curls. Putting on a touch of lipgloss, Hermione walked out of her dorm and into the common room.  
  
"Morning 'Mione." Ron exclaimed. He was chewing on something, and having great difficulty doing it.  
  
"What are you eating silly?" Hermione asked teasingly.  
  
"Magical Chewing Gum. Never looses its flavor, and once you eat it, you won't feel hungry for the next 12 hours." Ron grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Why do you need it? From the way you eat, you will never go hungry."  
  
"Well, I figured that normal people get hungry every 4 hours. I get hungry every hour. If you divide 12 by 4, you get three. well anyways according to Harry's calculations I will be hungry soon." Hermione laughed as she watched Ron chew the gum. Harry came down the stairs, and yawned.  
  
"Morning Herm, Ron, Ginny, Neville." Harry now too, had shaggy brown hair, and contacts, which made his green eyes look amazing. He had grown muscly from all the year of Quiditch practice. He smiled warmly at his friends.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat down at her normal place in the Great Hall. The mail had just arrived, and Neville had gotten letters of recommendation over what he should be for Halloween. He read one aloud.  
  
"Dear Neville Sweety, Don't forget last time when you were a gorilla. It was truly wonderful, I say you try it again. You fit the role perfectly. With love, your Mother." Neville coughed.  
  
"Well then." Once again, hermione felt Draco's eyes on her neck. She spun around, hitting Ron in the mouth with her hair.  
  
Draco was staring at her with mild interest. Once again, he beckoned her to come over to the Slytherin table. Hermione cast him a dirty look and attempted to stand up. This didn't quite work, because of the fact that Ron had somehow managed to get her hair stuck inbetween her teeth.  
  
"Ron, kindly let my hair go."  
  
"I kann go dat Derm!" He mumbled, while trying to untangle his mouth.  
  
"AAA!" Hermione let out a scream as he pulled hard on her hair. She toppled backwards on top of the table.  
  
"Geez RON! Must you do that everytime something happens to me?!" She spun around once more, and stomped out of the Great Hall, in hope of finding some peace. Little did she know, that a certain someone was waiting outside with a very special request.  
  
SO? What did you guys think?!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The first kiss

OMG guys thank you so much for reviewing! It definitely made my day. Ok so I was in a really big Harry Potter mood today, so here's chapter 2!!!  
  
Chapter 2- The First Kiss  
  
Hermione pushed open the doors of the Great Hall. She blew off a strand of hair that had landed on her forehead. The doors slammed behind her, and a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" She yelled and jumped three feet into the air. She spun around only to find herself looking into the eyes of Crabbe. Goyle was standing two feet behind him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you! Can't you see that I am a sensitive creature! I can't handle this! I'm under too much stress! ARGH!" She sighed deeply and stared at the couple. "What do you two want?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle seemed a bit taken aback by this sudden outburst. Goyle scratched his head, and cleared his throat a couple of times.  
  
"Oh I see, embarrassed to talk to a Mudblood?" Hermione questioned, pushing one eyebrow up.  
  
"No." Crabbe finally answered, "We need you to do us a favor"  
  
"Well then, out with it." Hermione was surprised she said this, because the last thing she needed was to do something for a bunch of Slytherins.  
  
"Ok so you know Malfoy right? Well he wants to be a girl for Halloween. He needs girl's clothes? Get it? Girl- you, Malfoy- needs your clothes." Goyle mumbled.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. In her mind she pictured a girl Draco, suffering from hot flashes every month. Goyle looked hurt, and turned slightly the color of Ron's hair.  
  
"Why does he need my clothes? Why not borrow some from his never-ending supply of sex buddies?" Hermione managed to say at last. It was common knowledge to all students that Draco was the biggest stud in the school. Hermione found it quite suprising that he wanted her clothes.  
  
"Well, you will just have to speak to him about that. He wanted your clothes, and what Draco wants, Draco gets." Goyle stated.  
  
"OH, well in that case, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't feel like giving my clothes to a Death-Eater-to-be. And what Hermione wants, Hermione gets!" Hermione smirked with content as she turned on her heel and walked on to her next class. Well done Hermione! Well done! She congradulated herself, as she arrived into Professor Snape's classroom. Piercing eyes followed her as she took her seat, pulled back her hair, and grabbed a piece of paper from her friend.  
  
"Psstt. Harry! Over here!" Neville called over to Harry. "Do you want to work with me on the potions project?" He mouthed. Harry wrinkled his brow and pretended that he didn't understand a word Neville was saying. He shook his head franticly and made large hand movements to signal that he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Something wrong Mr. Potter?" Snape muttered icily. "You seem to be very active today. In that case, please cut up all of Mr. Malfoy's snake eyes."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sighed as he moved over to wear Malfoy was sitting. In the meantime, Hermione was cutting up her own snake eyes. She found this extremely revolting, and closed her eyes while doing it. This turned out to be not the best method, because the knife often her hands instead of the eyes. So Hermione had to look at the eyes while cutting them.  
  
"Hello Granger." A cold voice broke her concentration. Hermione look up into silvery cold eyes, and found them drilling into her own.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" She wiped her brow with her elbow, trying hard not to get any of the muck from the eyes on her face.  
  
"I wanna get in your pants girl!" Malfoy replied as his eyes narrowed and stared at her.  
  
"Er. Excuse me?"  
  
"What size are those?"  
  
"Er. I. th-think its-" she stuttered as she turned bright red and dropped her knife. She bent down to pick it up and realized that was not the right thing to do, because Malfoy grabbed her pants to look at the tag. She let out a yelp and hit his head with her elbow by accident.  
  
"ONLY I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT'S IN MY PANTS!" she yelled loudly. Snape stared at her with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Malfoy and Hermione stood up slowly, to find the whole class staring at them. Malfoy's hand was on Hermione's waist. It feels nice to have someone hold you like that Hermione thought. Then she slapped herself.  
  
"SHAME ON YOU HERMIONE!" she yelled at her hand. The class, including Snape and Malfoy stared at her in complete surprise.  
  
"I- I'm sorry. I just had to uh, clean off some slime from my face, you know the eyes are a bit gross, no offence Proffesor." She felt her face heat up.  
  
"Please continue on class. Granger, Malfoy, see me after class." Snape said. He sounded weird, like he had just been on a roller coaster.  
  
"Size 1 eh?" Malfoy whispered to her. "I think I'll fit into those. You seem surprised. Didn't Goyle tell you I was wearing your clothes?"  
  
"Ok Malfoy get one thing straight here! I will never ever let you touch me again! I know I may seem like a lowly Mudblood but I know some things that you wouldn't even dream of. DON'T ever, mess with me again." She said all of this very slowly in quitly, in a low voice. The way she said it made Malfoy laugh.  
  
"You suck at comebacks Granger, you really do. Seeing as we probably have detention tonight, bring some clothes. We'll switch. Oh get the look off your face, I'm sure I can fit into your clothing."  
  
With that, class ended.  
  
"Granger, you have disrupted my class for the last time. You will serve detention for the next two months with Malfoy. Yes Malfoy! Don't' look like you have never been to a detention before. You will meet at 9:00 here. No wands! You are dismissed." Snape walked away from the pair as they gaped at him.  
  
"TWO MONTHS! TWO FUCKING MONTHS!!! IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?!" Hermione dropped her books and stomped her foot in rage. Her hair came undone and she looked redder then Ron's hair.  
  
"No! you don't even understand Malfoy. Its like FLAMES! FLAMES COME OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW! AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hermione's hair was all over the place as she waved her hands around in rage.  
  
Malfoy stepped up close to her and grabbed her hands, pulling them down.  
  
"Shh. calm down Hermione." He said silkily. He was dangerously close to her.  
  
"Wh-what did you just call me?" She asked in almost a whisper as she came even closer to him.  
  
"Hermione, your name." He could feel her breathe on his lips. This was too much for him. He drew his head closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. 


	3. The fight

Ok first I'd like to say thanks to everyone who sent me reviews! It was wonderful to get back positive feedback. Dan Radcliffe was on TRL today. he was sexy. *drools* please visit www.geocities.com/bbbn67/anh.html thnx!  
  
  
  
Hermione froze. Her eyes were wide open, and she stared at Draco. His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes gently tickling her nose. Then Hermione regained her senses. She pushed Draco back with a terrific force.  
  
"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" She screamed. Her face was burning with embarrassment.  
  
"Woa there Hermione, calm down. It was just a kiss." Draco replied calmly, flicking a speck of dust off his robe.  
  
"Just a kiss? How dare you kiss me! We're not even friends! Enemies is more like it. What were you thinking?" Hermione spat in his face as she continued her rampage.  
  
"When, during the kiss, or after?"  
  
"Oh you!" Hermione gaped. "You know perfectly well what I meant. Anyways, lets just keep this secret. If Harry and Ron find out that I kissed-"  
  
"Excuse me, I kissed, not you. You just responded gratefully. And please don't tell me that you didn't like it." Draco smirked as he watched a look of total disgust cross Hermione's face.  
  
"I DIDN'T LIKE IT! I DIDN'T LIKE IT AT ALL! I HATED IT! AS A MATTER OF FACT, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! So there, I said it! What are you going to do now Mr. Pureblood-slytherin eh?" Hermione had no idea what she was talking about. Her ultimate goal was to convince Draco, and in fact herself, that she didn't like the kiss. The fact was, she loved the kiss. She had never been kissed before, and she felt proud that Draco had the honors of kissing her first. She had heard Lavender's stories about what a good kisser Draco was. Hermione had to admit, she liked it a lot.  
  
"Didn't like it? Oh right, ok just say that to convince yourself. Anyway Granger, I have to go, I have other important. how shall I say this.. Duties to fulfill. See you tomorrow." With that Draco left the room.  
  
"Duties to fulfill. HA!" Hermione huffed as she dragged herself out of the room, and headed to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
"HERM! Beyond the dawn the light the window breaketh! Wake up!" Lavender attempted to quote Shakespeare, in order to get Hermione to wake up.  
  
"Lavender, not even in your wildest dreams." Hermione mumbled as she got out of bed and headed for the shower.  
  
As Hermione stepped into the common room, she was greeted with big smiles from Harry and Ron.  
  
"Geez, Herm, you look dead! Well lucky detention starts tonight, you can make Malfoy do all the work." Ron giggled as he stuffed a pastry into his mouth.  
  
"Ron, its not even breakfast and you are already eating. For you it's all food isn't it?"  
  
"I guess it is. Speaking of breakfast, shall we head down?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As the trio arrived in the Great Hall, they noticed that pumpkins were already floating in the air.  
  
"OO! Herm! I've decided what to wear for my prostitute costume." Ginny spoke excitingly, spraying Hermione with a shower of bagel crumbs.  
  
"Prostitute? Gin I really don't think that's allowed."  
  
"Oh who cares? Besides, I'm sure it'll turn the heads of many of the boys at the Ravenclaw table." Ginny raised an eyebrow and winked at a boy sitting across from them. He seemed slightly confused.  
  
At that moment, Hermione remembered that Draco wanted to switch clothes with her for Halloween. She sighed loudly. I will not give that bastard my clothes! And that is final! No matter how many times he kisses me, I will not fall for him, she thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Granger." Draco stated simply as he looked her in the eye.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione answered with anger in her voice. Why! Does he have to look at me like that!!!  
  
"Do you have something you'd like to give me?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I don't."  
  
"That wasn't a question, it was a command Granger." Draco raised his voice just a tiny bit.  
  
"Well in that case, here's a command for you. Get you filthy hand off my shoulder, and leave me THE FUCK ALONE!" she yelled loudly. Dumbledore looked at her questionably.  
  
"Don't. ever. Command. Me. Mudblood." Draco answered slowly and calmly.  
  
"Oh really? Well I think I just did!" Hermione stood up and slammed her hand into her toast by accident.  
  
"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" She heard the Weasley twins bang their hands on the table and chant. Other Gryffindors joined in. She shot them a dirty look. The pretended not to notice.  
  
"Why don't you Granger? Come on try and fight me. Don't worry, I'm sure Potty and Weasel will always be there to save your ass."  
  
"You sound as if you're positive you would win." Hermione stated. I suck at comebacks! She thought. What am I getting myself into?  
  
"I am."  
  
"COME ON HERMIONE! SHOW HIM WHO'SE BOSS!" Fred yelled.  
  
"What's wrong Granger? Scared? You should be. Girl's can't fight."  
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Hermione snarled as she felt her face burn up.  
  
"You heard me loud and clear. GIRLS CAN'T FUCKING FIGHT!" Draco yelled the last bit loudly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!" Professor McGonaggal tried to push her way through to the middle of the circle that had now formed around Hermione and Draco. She was not successful. The students were eager to see this.  
  
"Oh you asked for it Malfoy!" With that, Hermione swung her fist into Malfoy's face with all the force she could muster. Malfoy, taken totally by surprise, fell down to the ground. Cheers were heard.  
  
Malfoy stood up and took a deep breathe and prepared to strike Hermione.  
  
"Drakie! You can't hit a girl!" Pansy squeaked.  
  
"You shut your mouth you dirty slut!" Draco exclaimed as he swung his fist into Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione fell over backwards. Fortuantly, Ron caught her so that she didn't land on the floor.  
  
Hermione swung her fist into Malfoy's face, but this time, he was read. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, so that now, her back was to him.  
  
"I told you I would win." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I don't think so!" Hermione swung her other fist around and knocked Malfoy to the ground.  
  
"That's for making fun of my friends for seven long years!" Hermione punched him again. "This is for calling me a Mudblood in front of everyone." She punched him again. "And this-" She took a deep breathe and bent down to his lips, "is for kissing me last night." And she kissed him. 


	4. Draco wears a whatwhat?

N/A SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I had a lot on my mind, and I just didn't get to it on time. Anyways, this chapter involves something I saw on seinfeld the other day. enjoy  
  
  
  
From this moment.life has begun  
  
From this moment.your are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
From this moment on  
  
From this moment.I have been blessed  
  
I live only for your happiness  
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
  
From this moment on -Shania Twain  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him, trying to hold on forever. Never wanting this moment to end, that's what it felt like. Hermione's hands slid down Draco's back. Her hands felt something strange through his thick robes. Then she let out a scream.  
  
"HOLY FUCK!" She let go of him quickly and threw him a dirty look. She ran out of the Great Hall, unaware of the awkward stares she was getting by everyone, especially Ron.  
  
Draco sat there, in the middle of breakfast, staring after Hermione. What had he done wrong?  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her you sick fuck?" Ron demanded as he kicked Draco in the shin.  
  
"Nothing! Don't touch me Weasel." Draco struggled up on his feet and ran through the crowd of people to catch up with Hermione. However, she was nowhere to be found, and since Draco didn't know the way to the Gryffindor common room, the situation seemed hopeless.  
  
  
  
"Herm, what is wrong with you? First punching him, the making out with him, then running off like a maniac! Is there something we need to know?" Parvarti scanned Hermione's face for any trace of understanding.  
  
"Draco. Wears. A. Bra." Hermione threw herself at her pillow and sobbed, almost choking on the dust. Lavender and Parvati stared at her.  
  
"Draco wears a whatwhat?" Lavender inquired, not daring to believe her ears.  
  
"A BRA DAMMIT! Out of every single guy in Hogwarts, I just had to get the one that wears bras!" Hermione wiped away a tear, smudging mascara over her face.  
  
"Ok maybe it was a misunderstanding. Now Hermione, how do you know Draco wears a bra? You haven't seen it now have you?"  
  
"No I haven't, but I felt it, through his robes. Trust me on this one, it was a bra."  
  
The dormitory was silent for a while, only disturbed occasionally by Hermione's ragged sobs.  
  
"Well. maybe you should ask him about it.." Lavender tried.  
  
"Oh what a jolly conversation that would be! ' Hi Draco, mind telling me why you wear a bra?" Hermione rolled her eyes sarcasticly.  
  
"Trying writing him an owl." Ginny had been standing, listening to the conversation the whole time.  
  
"Ginny! If one word of this gets out to Ron you are dead! Although I do like the idea of an owl. What should I write?"  
  
The evening was spent eventfully. The girls thought of creative ways to break the sensitive problem into words.. In a way that would not hurt Draco. Eventually, the letter looked like this:  
  
Dear Draco-  
  
I'm terribly sorry about what happened down at the Great Hall today. I know that you want an explanation, and here it is: When I was hugging you, I felt something through your robes, it reminded me strongly of a bra. Now I'm not saying that you do wear a bra, I'm just saying that. well I think you wear a bra.  
  
-Hermione  
  
Keep in mind this in no way ruins our relationship. for now  
  
  
  
"I like the last line Herm, very creative." Lavender snorted as the room fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was practicly jumping in her seat when the mail came. She had succefully ignored Harry's and Ron's stares throughout the whole morning. This was the moment of truth.. for her at least.  
  
The old brown school owl swooped down beside Malfoy, dropping off the pink piece of paper that Hermione had writing her faithful note on. She watched fearfully as Draco opened the paper and read what was on it. The world seemed to stop. Everything was blurry. Hermione felt herself getting more nervous then she had ever felt, even before a final exam. She watched as Draco's face slowly turned scarlet. Hermione buried her face in her astronomy book, hoping no one would notice how red she was too.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump up and give a short yelp. She turned around to find the one and only Draco himself.  
  
"Ahem.." Draco cleared his throat. "we need to have a little talk Herm." He spoke quiter then a whisper, which caused Lavender to fall of her chair, she had been leaning backwards, trying to catch snitches of the conversation.  
  
"Uh. sure.I'll just.. get my books.." Hermione stumbled to stuff her books in her bag, only managing to splash some pumpkin juice on herself. She gave up and just left her bag at the table, following Draco out of the Hall.  
  
"You think I wear a bra?!" Draco was positively fuming the moment they had stepped out of the hall.  
  
"Draco its ok. We all have our little secrets. Deep inside I know that if you had the choice, you wouldn't wear a bra-"  
  
"A BRA?! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I WEAR A BRA?!"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know! I don't wear a bra!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ok maybe I do but still why would I know the reason-"  
  
"Ok look it doesn't matter, I don't wear a bra! You can even check if you want to!" Draco fumbled with the ties on his robes.  
  
"No really. that's ok."  
  
" Ok seriously, here look I don't wear a bra!" Draco's shirt was off now, proving in fact that he did not wear a bra.  
  
"Ok, point taken, please put on your shirt." Hermione tried hard not to look at his perfect abs. Feelings like this shouldn't be felt.In fact she slapped her hands over her eyes.  
  
"Geez, I'm not that ugly." Draco grabbed his robes and marched down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. 


	5. Sexual frustrations

Heres the story- I wrote this by hand haha! Fun times! I read all of your advice. Thanks for the imput. I was surprised to find that a lot of people wanted herm to be Britney Spears I decided to make her be something more evil, yet sexy at the same time.. Like Draco for example..*drools*  
  
Hermione ran after him, wishing immediately that she could take back what she had said, although she never felt Draco would interprate her outburst in the way he did. Running down the steps to the dungeons, she could hear her own heart beating as if it would pop out of her chest at any moment. She had lost site of him, and, fearing that he had already gone into the common room, she sighed loudly.  
  
"Draco!" Her voice echoed in the cold dungeons.  
  
"Draco!!! Come back! You aren't ugly! You really aren't! I don't know what I was thinking!" She yelled, the only response was her own voice bouncing off the dungeon stones.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry.." Her voice trailed off into the distance. She turned around slowly, accepting the fact that Draco was gone. Heading back upstairs, she was slowed down however, by Draco jumping out from behind a wall.  
  
"Boo!" He whispered. Hermione let out a girlish squeek.  
  
"Haha! Gotcha there!" He smirked in his most abnoxious manner, managing to flash all his pearly white teeth in her direction.  
  
"Draco! You have good dental hygiene!" She cried out in surprise. Who knew Draco brushed his teeth!  
  
"Why thank you, but seeing as you have already felt them with your tongue, you should know that already." He snickered.  
  
If looks could kill, Draco would surely be dead by now.  
  
"I take it back!! No need to get all feisty on me." He held his hands up as if protecting himself from her anger.  
  
They stood in silence for a while.  
  
"So, what are you planning on being for Halloween?" He mumbled at last. "Oh! That reminds me! Are you EVER planning on giving me your clothes or do I have to rip them off your body right now?" He winked, causing Hermione to turn a brilliant shade of magenta. Not knowing how to respond to this certain remark, Hermione chose to ignore it.  
  
"Alright, alright. You convinced me. What clothes do you want?"  
  
"Well I particularly like that leather mini-skirt you wear, and that black halter. Oh, and I'll be needing your bra."  
  
"My.Ok look I'm sorry about the whole "I think you're wearing a bra" thing- "  
  
"I'm perfectly serious! How else am I supposed to have boobs?"  
  
"You're not!!"  
  
"Well, my dear, I have to if I'm planning to resemble you. Let's see. what size-"  
  
"ALRIGHT! Enough of these sexual refrences. It's abvious that you are very seriously sexually frustrated. No need to make it official."  
  
"Sexually frustrated? Are you confusing me for yourself? For your information sweetheart, I could get half of Hogwarts in bed with me right now-"  
  
"And the other half-"  
  
"Would consist of males and lesbians."  
  
"Stop being a selfish conceited brat Malfoy."  
  
"Oh It's Malfoy now huh?"  
  
"Whatever." She spun on her heal, making sure her hair hit Draco's face. She stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Back to my question on what you will be for Halloween." Draco said, trying not to sound too worried about the fact that she wasn't talking to him.  
  
"Well, what do you think I should be?" She turned around slowly.  
  
"Truthfully, I think you should be a prostitute." He snorted, wondering what her reaction would be.  
  
"Ok Draco, remind me never ever to ask you your opinion ever again."  
  
Draco laughed. He loved it when she got all mad. Her cheeks turned red, it was a sign that she was really furious, really passionate about something.  
  
"I was kidding Hermione, although you would look-"  
  
"Draco Malfoy If you know what is good for you, don't finish that sentence." She raised her voice just a tiny bit, but still managed to sound threatening.  
  
"-Nice." Draco finished gleefully, waiting for her to get mad again. Instead, surprisingly enough, Hermione just look up into his eyes, trying to tell him without words, that he should stop. In no time at all, Hermione found herself lost in those two silver pools of. well kindness. Draco's eyes were not evil, mean, gleaming with anger or pride. They were kind. Note to self: Draco might actually have a heart.  
  
"Well, your clothes will be waiting for you tomorrow. I have to-to go to my next class." Hermione left before any more thoughts about him crossed her mind.  
  
Me-  
  
Virgo  
  
Nerd  
  
Ugly  
  
Virgin  
  
Draco-  
  
Taurus*  
  
Out going  
  
Sexy (what are you saying Hermione?!?!)  
  
Sex God (I should be executed)  
  
We are totally opposites! Hermione thought in frustration as she stared at the list she was making. Ever since she left the dungeons, Draco was on her mind. He was like a ghost, haunting her whenever she was alone.  
  
With one week until the Halloween Dance, Hermione needing  
  
1) costume  
  
2) Date 3) Dance Lessons  
  
Well seeing as I don't have any of the above...Maybe I just shouldn't go at all to the dance. Just give Malfoy his clothes and not go.. It seemed reasonable.  
  
With her mind made up, she fell flat on her bed and doze off to dreamless sleep.  
  
"Malfoy, here are the clothes you wanted." Hermione shoved the bag into his arms without looking into his eyes. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked, sensing some sort of trouble around Hermione.  
  
"N-nothing at all. Look have fun at the dance, just try not to get my clothes dirty." Hermione turned around quickly, hoping to get away from him.  
  
"Wait! Hermione! Wait!" Draco called after her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, just to know what you are dressing up as."  
  
"Draco, I'm not going."  
  
"What?! Not going? Well how the hell do you expect me to show up without a date?" Draco asked, bewildered.  
  
"Well I don't see how that effects me-"  
  
"Well I thought we were going together."  
  
"Together? Draco that would be impossible, for reasons that will come to me." Hermione stuttered as she thought of reasons that wouldn't show how much she really did want to go with him.  
  
"Hermione it's a done deal. You give me your clothes, I accompany you to the dance. Oh and, I thought of the perfect costume idea for you."  
  
"I object!" Hermione stomped her foot into the ground, immediately wondering why she had said this.  
  
"Tough. Dress up as me. I'll bring you my clothes tomorrow." Draco stated firmly, making it the end of the conversation.  
  
"As you?"  
  
"End of conversation Herm." He cut her off before she got a chance to object.  
  
"Did you just call me Herm?" She wondered out loud, not really mad at all.  
  
"You heard what I said." The bell rang loudly. Hermione ran off to her class, mind full of problems. 


End file.
